Problem: Jessica has driven her car for a total of $45$ miles since she started driving daily. She has been driving $5$ miles each day. For how many days has Jessica been driving?
Explanation: The number of days that Jessica has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $45\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $45\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = 9\text{ days}$